In an age where video on-demand services are ubiquitous, huge volumes of people nevertheless continue to subscribe to broadcast television services and consume television according to broadcast schedules. In some cases, a user may look forward to watching a broadcast program at its original broadcast time, such as a morning talk show, but the user may be unable to watch the broadcast program at that time. Moreover, unless the user has set up the broadcast program to be recorded in advance, the user may miss the opportunity to consume the broadcast program.